1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to suspend a lead suit more particularly to a suspensory lifting apparatus for lead suits in radiation therapy which makes a radiation therapist comfortable during a radiation therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiation therapy is a necessary therapy for modern medical treatment. For example, radiation therapy is used for a treatment of malignant cancer. In addition, radiation therapy is common to combine with surgery, chemotherapy, hormone therapy, and immunotherapy. However, radiations are also harmful for human bodies so that radiation therapists are wearing lead suits conventionally to protect themselves during the treatments. Generally, the weight of the lead suits is around eight to twelve kilograms. Thus, it is not convenient and comfortable for radiation therapists when they are wearing lead suits to take care of patients. Moreover, if radiation therapists wore lead suits for a long period of time, their shoulders and waists would get hurt easily and become an occupational injury gradually.
In order to make radiation therapists feel more convenient and more comfortable to treat patients for a long period of time, a suspensory lifting apparatus for lead suits is designed. The present invention is an apparatus for lead suits suspending. The load from the lead suits can be reduced by the present invention so that radiation therapists are able to treat patients efficiently under the present invention.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.